Friends
by MostAwesomeTDFan
Summary: Cody gets pressured by Alejandro into doing something wrong. When he gets sent to an island for isolation, he makes some friends and they start to plan an escape. Rated T for character death and some mature language in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

He walked into the woods, tears leaking from his eyes. Why? That's all he wanted to know. But a question that seems so simple, so innocent, can be the most complicated question.

It was the seventh season of Total Drama, and everyone, even Sierra, had abandoned him. "Why?" he whispered to himself, "Why me?".

He found himself walking into a clearing. He thought he was alone, but there was someone watching from the bushes. He sat on a rock in the middle of the clearing. He took out his candy, and tryed eating it to make him feel better, but to no avail. He took out a picture of Gwen, but not even that could help him now... it only brought back memories. Memories he didn't want to have...

_He was sitting in a room with Alejandro. "You broke your promise... I will make your worst nightmare come true. You will kill her. Or else,". He gave him a look that nobody would want to have in thier direction._

_In another room with all the other contestants, Chris, and Chef, staring at him. "I... I didn't mean to do it! You know I love her. I wouldn't do such a thing," he defended himself. "Oh, yes you would, Cody,"said Heather, holding a picture of him, about to stab her...Gwen. "He made me,"he whispered. "What? I can't hear you," said Chef, gesturing him to speak louder. Alejandro gave him the evil eye._

_"Okay, I did it. Bu-". "No buts. Enjoy your last day in the competition. You"re going to the isolation island; occupation six plus you. Enjoy your stay!" said Chris._

_After that, a sleeping pill was stuffed down his throat, and he was driven to the island. That was when he walked into the woods._

He sat on the stump, crying softly. Suddenly a soft voice said, "Cody, your aura is a deep shade of purple with hints of red and pools of black. Did you kill someone under the influence of another, and feel like you are here unjustly?". "Well, yes," said Cody.

"We all are here unjustly. And we must get out,". "But how?". "We have a skilled group,". Out of the bushes came Duncan, Izzy, Zoey, Brick, and Mike. "We have to get off this island and prove ourselves!" said Zoey. "But how?" asked Cody. "That is where you come in," said Brick. "You're our ticket outta here," said Duncan. And then, Cody smiled for the first time since before he was in that room with Alejandro.


	2. Chapter 2

The seven of them sat around a tree stump. "Why'd Chris send you guys here?" Cody asked. "Well, it's a long story," said Duncan. And so, he began.

_Duncan was in front of Chris's new island as he watched it explode. "Duncan!" said Chris angrily, as he came into view on a boat. "What? You're saying I did that? No way though I would love to call that work my own," Duncan replied smoothly. "Oh, don't you smartmouth me! After what you did to my cottage..." Chris stared into space, bathing in memories of his cottage. "Chef, take him away!" said Chris, "I think you deserve a little time to yourself,". And Chef drove hi over to the island of isolation._

"Wow, harsh," said Cody. "You?" he asked Mike. "One word: Mal," Said Mike. "Oh, you mean that old personality that you killed in All Stars?" Cody asked. "Yeah, him, only he didn't die like my other personalities. To think, I killed my friends for nothing..." Mike stared into space. "Well, here's what happened..."

_Mike was in the confessional booth. He was talking about Zoey and Cameron and making some new friends. Then, he fainted. He got up after a few moments, and let out an evil cackle. "Hello, viewers. That's right, I'm back. Mike couldn't hold me back for that long..." and with that, Mal left the confessional._

"Wow, what did Mal do?" Cody asked. He was a little afraid of the answer, even though he himself had already commited murder. "I-" Mike started, but Brick interrupted. "Save that for tommorow, it's getting dark. And you know what comes out in the dark,". "What comes out?" asked Cody. "Oh, you'll see. But I'm not promising you'll like it..." Duncan replied. Cody gulped as the group set off.


	3. Chapter 3

Cody ran behind everyone else, huffing. "When. Will. We get. There," he asked. "It's about ten minutes from here," said Duncan, sounding as if it were no problem. As Duncan had predicted, about ten minutes later they stopped running. "Time to climb up,"said Brick. "Climb up where?" Cody asked. "Up there," said Brick, gesturing up towards the sky.

That was when Cody noticed the long rope ladder leading up to the largest treehouse that Cody had ever seen. He couldn't make out much, seeingas it was dark and the treehouse was about fifty feet off the ground, but it looked nice.

"I'll go first," said Mike, climbing up fast. Then Zoey went up, then Dawn, then Duncan. "You first, soldier,"said Brick. "Thanks,"Cody said. "Oh, it's no problem. You don't want to be stuck down here when _they_ come out,". Cody began his ascent to the treehouse.

Whe Cody got up, he sat down, exhausted. He was about to ask where to sleep, when he heard a shout. "Ahhh! He's coming!". "Brick!" Mike shouted. "How are we gonna help him!" asked Cody. "I-I don't know!".

**Ooh, cliffhanger! I'll update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm bored, so I'm updating again. Enjoy!**

"Wait! I've got it! Brick! Grab on to the ladder! Hold on! We're pulling you up! Everyone get over here! Pull!" said Cody. Everyone obeyed. "Heave!". "Ho!"Duncan took over. After a little bit of pulling, they managed to bring Brick up. "Wow, that was close," Brick said, wiping sweat off his brow. "Wait... Guys, where's Izzy!?" Mike asked, frightened.

"We have to find her," Zoey said firmly. "Yeah," Mike agreed. So did Cody, Duncan, Dawn, and Brick. "Mike, Zoey, Brick. Stay here. Fortune teller, Newbie, and I are going to find Crazy Girl," said Duncan. And they set off.

**Okay, I know that was short, but it seemed like an ideal place to end a chapter. I'll update soon.**


End file.
